Forever the star in your heart
by Delmelia1991
Summary: One week since the Lil' Arc Angel premiere and Danny wants to talk to Sawyer who's acting very weird. But talking to her only makes it much harder and so Danny makes a real hard decision...


Chapter 1 – Different than expected

„Well then, let's see", Sawyer said and took out Danny's list "Paths to success". Danny saw this and wanted to get his list from the Persian feline who sidestepped and went on.

"Lend a big part… check."

She paused for a short moment.

"Get the… girl… check."

Now Sawyer quickly turned her head and closed her eyes embarrassed. Danny, who had just understand what she was talking about, turned his head and closed his eyes as well. Literally their hands found each other blinded…

Meanwhile the big premiere event of "Lil' arc angel" was over since a week and all the animals were swamped with role-offers. And so were Danny and Sawyer. They both were in the middle of the preparation for the newest big production of the Mammoth Studios. Both got the main parts and were about to play their first scene together. But for some reason none of them was really able to concentrate.

"Cut! CUT! Good god what are you two doing?! This has to be a romantic first encounter but you two aren't even able to look into each other's eyes?!", Flanigan yelled through his megaphone. Then he sighed and rubbed the back of his nose.

"Well, that makes no sense today. So enough for today! You all go home. Maybe we all do need a weekend. So then, see you on Monday."

And so the whole team said goodbye to each other and one by one they all left the studio. Pudge had helped Danny with changing.

"Thanks Pudge", the cat said smiling but the penguin boy could see that his smile was only desultory. Worried he looked at his friend.

"Danny, is everything fine?", he asked concerned.

The red cat smiled but still it was more like being upset than being happy. He breathed in and sighed: "Haah…you know Pudge…"

Then he said nothing. He just patted the boys head and then left the studio still sighing.

Danny shambled down the roads, his shoulders hanging down. Everything around him seemed to be so far away that it past his mind.

He first stopped after noticing the big and familiar building in front of him. An upset looking smile found his way on his lips.

"Oh my… that my feet really lead me here of all…"

Danny was standing in the front of that building where everything had started – The Farley Wink Animal Agency. He sighed again and was already about to leave, when he saw a light behind the window with the corner of his eye.

"Oh. Mr. Wink is still awake?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders .

"Well… why not? I could visit him, since so much had happened."

And so Danny entered the building and went upstairs to the floor, where "Farley Wink" had its rooms. The cat knocked and paused. There was no answer and so he just opened the door. The outer office was light up but there was no one in sight. So the cat thought that Mr. Wink had to be in his office and so he went through the outer office right to the door. There he stood and raised his paw to knock when he suddenly could hear the chiefs voice.

"But are you really sure? I mean I really do understand that you want to keep some earthiness for yourself… but here? You really don't have much perspectives here."

A short silence came up and Danny was just wandering if Mr. Wink was peaking to someone on the phone when he could hear a second voice.

"Listen Clark."

Danny's eyes widened. "Sawyer?", he thought.

"I know that this seems to sound weird to you but I… I'd never thought I would say this but… I don't feel like I should. I… thought if I could at last dance, sing and act I would be happy. …But somehow I do not."

Silence again. Then the voice of Mr. Wink came up again.

"Listen Sawyer."

Danny was sure to hear that the man's voice sounded somehow warmer than before.

"What you're experiencing know is just normal. Many beginners do so, believe me. This insecurity you are feeling right now will be vanished soon. Trust me."

"Does that mean I 'm not allowed to continue working here as your secretary?"

Sawyer's voice now sounded very upset.

"Well if you really want to then the doors of Farley Wink will be opened for you every time. I mean for the best secretary all over Hollywood."

Sawyer chuckled but now more embarrassed than relieved.

"Well Sawyer. I have a dinner-meeting with a customer. Do you want to come with me? As my 'new' secretary I would like to have you with me."

"Thank you but I'd rather like to stay here to settle down here again. I mean if you don't mind."

Then Danny heard nothing. But suddenly the door swung open and directly in front of him Mr. Wink was standing now.

"Oh hello you. I guess you're not here for me?"

It was just that Danny wanted to answer that he in fact really was here for the human man, when Mr. Wink turned back into his office.

"Sawyer, you have a visitor."

After that Mr. Wink left the agency.  
Meanwhile Sawyer and Danny were standing right face to face.

"Danny?" the Persian asked.

But actually she really didn't seem happy. That fact didn't pass the red cat and so he cleared his throat and rubbed his neck.

"Hello Sawyer. How are you?"

"Danny stop that" Sawyer just answered.

Then she went into the outer office right to her desk where she sat down to start her new-old work by trying to fix the chaos of files that Mr. Wink had cause in only one single week. Danny could see that this wasn't the right way to handle this situation. He sighed. Because he was totally sure that Sawyer didn't want to know why came here for real, he quickly decided to choose this one question he wanted to ask her all the time – what was wrong with her? Since the premiere of Lil' Arc Angel, where they had danced and sung together, the beautiful feline had avoided him. And he definitely didn't know why. For sure he had an idea of that but he wasn't sure if it really was okay to ask her about it.

"Danny listen. If you just want to sit here to say nothing then I please you to leave. We already don't talk to each other at the studios, I don't need this here too."

Danny blinked in confusion and didn't know how to answer. "Why is she saying this?" he asked himself. But then courage got him and he said something that had long to be told.

"Okay Sawyer. Then now let me tell you something."

It didn't pass the red cat when Sawyer winced slightly by his words and the sound of his voice.

"I don't know what's wrong with you and maybe it's none of my business but I don't want to-… No, I can't take this anymore! That we don't talk to each other and just look at each other if it has to be for our movie! I-"

"Just wait, Danny!" Sawyer interrupted him. "I don't know what you are talking about but I-"

"What I'm talking about?! I'm talking about our dance at the premiere and about…"  
His voice became a little bit weaker. "About the kiss we almost-"

"Stop it Danny!"

Abruptly Danny stopped and just looked at the Persian aghast.

"Please Danny. Don't talk about that! I… I only want to forget this as fast as possible." Then she added: "Please now…leave."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Y-You mean this on purpose?"

Since Danny had started about their 'almost kiss', Sawyer hadn't looked up from her work. She said nothing. One could see the bitterness latterly inside Danny's eyes.

"Then…" he began, "I'll leave now."

Said and done. With a klick the door closed behind Danny. Now Sawyer looked up and starred at the closed door. A small Tear was shimmering while running down her cheek.

"Yes Danny" she said into the silence of the empty room, "this will be the best."

But while saying so she had no clue how the red cat meant this…


End file.
